Skates such as roller skates, inline skates, skateboards are commonly used as recreational or sporting equipment. A skate often includes a supporting structure (e.g., a frame for embracing a shoe, a shoe, a board, etc.) with a moving part (e.g., one or more wheels) attached thereon. Usually, a skate is not powered. Some skateboards may be powered by an electric motor. However, existing motor driving systems for skates are merely simple, primitive add-ons to the mechanical skates for the purpose of providing a limited range. These motorized systems do not have the ability to communicate with other peer systems to achieve concerted motion control of the skates.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop an improved motorized skating system with advance intelligence and controllability to achieve greater utility.